1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixing and dispensing apparatus for games and specifically games which involve the random selection of balls or other pellets bearing indicia which can be utilized, for example, to play the lottery, select colors, or other game functions. The device can be manufactured in small battery operated versions for use of the home, can be unpowered and utilized manually or can be manufactured in larger versions for use at various public functions such as a lottery, bingo, or in casinos.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various devices for mixing balls or other shaped objects and then serially and randomly selecting one of them in sequence. GUERICKE U.S. Pat. No. 465,739 drops balls to a tray as a handle is rotated. A groove is shown for holding the balls which are selected. NOSE U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,048 discloses the use of a two-way rotating container rotating in one direction to mix the balls and in a second direction to select the balls one by one. SKORIC U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,979 discloses a rotating drum type mixing device for the purpose of selecting balls for use in a game. The device has a frame located within the container affixed on a shaft which moves along the shaft to mix the balls. HICKEY U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,623 again utilizes bidirectional rotation for mixing in one direction and selecting in the other direction for game balls. The lifting is accomplished by forming the mixing elements as pockets so they catch the balls when rotated in the proper direction.
MASTEN U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,144 utilizes a number of mixing devices which engage and interact with balls to be selected in a lottery machine. This device does not utilize a cup or other structure to lift the balls from a lower point to a higher point to select same and exit same from the mixing chamber.
ALLAIN U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,083 discloses a rotating turntable operating under motor control with the balls selected by a spring-loaded plunger arrangement. RAIZEN U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,268 shows rotation for selection of bingo tokens. The rotation brings a selected token up to the desired exit point at the top of the mixing chamber. WALTON U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,045 teaches an electronic selection device which relies on ball contact to complete an electrical circuit and then trigger a device to select the ball which completes the electric circuit. ERNST U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,542 utilizes bi-directional rotation of a drum. The patent to KORZENIETZ U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,728 mixes two different colored balls in the mixing reservoir at the base. Gravity then drops the balls down to pockets on a wheel and the numbers are determined by what color balls drops into which pocket of the wheel.
The prior art devices do not show the various structural features of applicant's device which provide in one design, the ability to manufacture various such machines for different game environments such as the casino, the home, and the public selection of winners as in the case of selection of lottery winners.